Zeta CSNRD Lives on the Line
by Daicecreaman
Summary: Will be frequently updated if reviewed. This story about a heroic squad in the making will get better by the chapter, so stay tuned! Uv Been Sacked, Docxbox, and Wolfbane22 are engulfed in the midst of a war. This is their war tale.
1. Extreme CTF UNSC Standards

I do not own Halo, but some of the concepts are mine. Story idea is also mine. Spartan J24 (Uv Been Sacked or Sacked) and Spartan M24's (Docxbox or Doc) Chronicles. Taken from Uv Been Sacked and Docxbox's xbl matches and Docxbox's fantasizing, I, Docxbox, will give you a story.

Chapter 1

Extreme CTF

Sacked's silvery armor plating gleamed from the sun. His proud target emblem with the green and white gradient, crimson crosshairs, and yellow headshot dot indicated he was J24 of CSNRD (CeNSoReD). Leaning against the wall, he glanced up at the facility on Earth. The UNSC CTF Extreme Games were held every year, and CSNRD was ready to win.

Doc found himself inside the registration, trying to register CSNRD. His rogue helmet with the green stripe was his recognizable look in battle. Hayabusa chest plate, Hayabusa right shoulder, and COD left shoulder topped off his armor. The dimly lit office was nothing special, just a mediocre chair with a desk and papers.

"Yes, we want to register." Doc exclaimed.

"Well you're in luck; your match starts in ten minutes. Enjoy." The man sighed, and Doc ran out.

Using his HUD capabilities, he called Sacked to meet at the arena. In five minutes, the duo met up at the arena.

"Hello CSNRD, welcome to the Extreme CTF games. This year the arena is a forest, about a mile long and a mile wide. One base sits behind each valley, and you'll be taking the flag. Enjoy."

The announcer repeated the speech to the champions from last year, and each

Team took their weapons.

Doc and Sacked both took Battle Rifles, but Doc took a sniper while Sacked grabbed a shotgun with some 32 virtual rounds. It was going to be tough, 2v4 with virtual guns that even have virtual explosions, but when the lasers hit you enough to kill like a regular fight, you are eliminated.

Doc took the West Mountains, wielding his sniper for immediate elimination. Sacked took the valley route, and hoped to eliminate at least two offenders and the get their defense inside.

Sacked marker on his HUD proved helpful, and Doc covered him for a while.

"Sacked, come in!"

"Yeah,"

"Enemies in front of ya', I can get a clean shot, just startle them."

"Aye Doc."

Ttt tt, tt tt. The authentic sound of the Battle Rifle echoed off the valley, and Doc eliminated both of them with a clean snipe. Both of the Spartans advanced, and Doc set up behind ivory foliage to line his crosshairs up with the gate controls.

Meanwhile, Sacked climbed on top of the base. Doc angled the crosshairs to the left, and shot the laser. It hit the opening key, and left the base vulnerable. Rushing up to close it was a full Hayabusa-plated Spartan, but the ninja armor was not enough. Sacked dropped behind him with a shotgun blast and he was eliminated.

Sacked clasped the flag, and dashed out towards the west Mountains route for cover by Doc.

Then disaster struck. A cloaked Spartan launched two rockets around the perimeter of Doc, and the combined blasts got him. Down to Sacked in the open, he was probably screwed. A snipe laser blasted, but with CSNRD's reflex training Sacked deflected it. The laser bounced off the flag and struck the man in the head, finishing the game. CSNRD won.


	2. The RSPF

The Reach Spartan Project Failures

Ch 2

A/n: Wolfbane22 is my real life friend, so he just had to be included. For any viewers; thanks for reading. Please review and I assure you Chapter 3 will be good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfbane22 lay asleep on his teak bed. The lactic acid built up in his legs for an inhuman amount of time last night. His own brethren, the Spartans, had assaulted him. He was dangling precariously from a support bean for two hours. So much for an easy body guard mission. Yawning, he stretched and locked his helmet on. He hated lectures.

Suddenly, a sniper bullet made a home in the wall. Cursing, Wolfbane22 clasped his assault rifle. Another bullet nipped his shoulder plating, and the white EOD armor was put to action. His shield was un-handicapped, and boy did he hate the feeling of changing shield levels. It changed pressure every time.

Blindly spraying bullets out the window, he crawled into the air vents. Pulling himself up with dented metal holds, he barely made out the war cry he heard last night, "Fire the rockets!"

The vent vibrated like an earthquake, and inferno entwined with the rusty metal. Grenading the wall, he dropped outside just to find himself in the midst of a platoon of black Spartans. Wolfbane22 pulled the rifle's trigger, and bluntly hit the frontline. Their shields flickered, and some rested eternally. One group of BR'ers emerged unfortunately, and forced him back.

"Shut up!" Wolfbane22 hollered, drowning out the beeping of his shields. He tossed a grenade, and ran.

"UNSC, this is Spartan A12 of Gamma-Sigma Division. Requesting Hornets, I'm taking heavy fire by exiled Spartans." He muttered, praying his HUD's comm. had been fixed.

"This is Zeta CSNRD; we've got your message. We're two miles away from your location, and we're bringing in the Hornets. Keep away from the Black and Blue Spartans."

Frantically reloading his sniper, Wolfbane22 moved behind the rubble. Blindly shooting at the distorted figures in the midst of the fire, every second seemed like hours. Fortunately, in two minutes the sound of a Hornet was heard.

Wolfbane22's HUD recognized the Hornet as Zeta CSNRD's, and identified Docxbox who was clinging on to the handholds on the exterior. Firing a Spartan Laser, he cleaned up the back row. Following his lasers were missiles launched by Sacked, and they quickly cleaned up the rest. They had successfully picked up Wolfbane22.

Zeta CSNRD is a growing squad, always recruiting the elite. But this Wolfbane22 character was something irregular. Spartans are amazing, but they wouldn't of been able to survive all that. So the survivalist Wolfbane22 was recruited as the third member of Zeta CSNRD.


End file.
